pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Victini fanatic
Archivo:Victini_NB.gifBienvenida a mi discusión. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo. ¡No olvides firmar ni poner título para poder diferenciarlo del resto! ;) Archivo:Victini_NB.gif layla Soy layla, solo que lo de entrar a wikia desde facebook se a roto y me conecti desde aqui Sagradaophanimon 15:29 15 may 2012 (UTC) ola vik! inscribete porfa te gustará http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Hermano_1_%28Pokefan%C3%B3n_Versi%C3%B3n%29_-_Inscripciones --SOLo 12:42 22 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la mejora de el mm de may sand Arigato! victi-chan! La ultima incorporazion en los pokedex holders 16:17 22 may 2012 (UTC) LOL Aceptada :D Lo unico que me extraña es lo del combate, va por niveles... aunque supongo que se gana experiencia entre el combate no? :D Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 15:50 28 may 2012 (UTC) PD: NUEVAMIGA :3 Vik sorry Pero si no haces mi pagina en PKMNRPG hoy te hechamos de narrador u.u Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 13:10 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Vik D8 Cuando haras mi pag de RPGNOSECUANTO? (?) ewe Vileplume (Discusión) 13:38 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Sorry Voy a pedir un narrador sustituo porque te ausentas (Aunque seguramente no leeras esto porque estas ausente e.e) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 00:12 16 jun 2012 (UTC) :3... Una preguntita... tú no eres la usuaria Vikiloka? Es que coincidís en todo, edad, nombre, país, las dos odiais a bieber, sois de Asturias, cantas... era una buena amiga, pero un día desapareció ;w; Y otra cosa, ¿quieres ser mi wikiamiga? Agrégame un Absol x33 (no hagas caso al poke de mi firma lol, es que también me gusta o3o) no te preocupes, no hace falta que me digas cuál te agrego *yao* ... (? Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif[[Usuario:LuchiCoki|'Luxray ;3']] ~ [[Usuario Discusión:LuchiCoki|'Power...']][[El instituto de Pokévilla|'¡Disco Pogo! 8D']]Archivo:Luxray_mini.gif 13:37 18 ago 2012 (UTC) eh soy raimon 16 lo siento puede que me pasase pero yo ya no hare nada. Raimon 16 (discusión) 13:25 9 sep 2012 (UTC)raimon 16Raimon 16 (discusión) 13:25 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Mapa Como no sé cuando te conectarás, te dejo los arreglos que me gustaría que hicieras del mapa: *De la parte Oeste (Izquierda), donde hay las tres montañas en el medio, deja sólo dos, quita una. *El punto de abajo de la parte oeste, pásalo a pueblo y quita el del bosque que hay arriba. (Haz que las cercanías sean heladas). *En la parte de arriba (Izquierda) coloca una Montaña Helada en lugar de la Ciudad con la Torre. *En la Isla del Norte (Arriba), donde hay las tres palmeras coloca una Ciudad. Será Ciudad Cocotero. *En la Isla del Sur (Abajo), quita una de las Montañas Heladas y el punto que hay entre ellas. *La Mini-Isla de la Isla del Sur, agrándala un poco. *Este, Derecha: Pon, en la parte Norte un trozo de desierto (más pequeña que la de ahora), mantén las piedras y en la zona del mar (Norte de la Derecha) pon un pequeño poblado con palmeras. En Medio del Desierto, haz un oasis) *La Parte del Sur, sigue dejándola en Verde pero haz alguna ciudad más (antes del desierto, por el centro). *La parte inferior de la isla derecha, ponla en forma de pueblo y no Ciudad. *Para terminar, pon una Mini-Isla al centro de las dos otras con una Montaña Helada y el suelo helado. ¡Gracias! Mindu Nuevos Arreglos al Mapa Hola, Vik. Verás, a la hora de hacer las Ciudades y demás, he visto que varios puntos de ciudades y tal no cuadraban, así que te dejo los cambios que me gustaría que hicieras lo antes posible. *En la Parte Derecha, donde hay el Pueblo de Palmeras (Sur), si sigues hacia la derecha, llegas a un punto Violeta. Pásalo a Rojo. Siguiendo por encima, llegas a un Rojo. Pásalo a Violeta. *Ahora, siguiendo hacia arriba desde el último punto que te he dicho antes, verás uno rojo. No lo toques. Sigue adelante hasta ver uno Violeta. Elimínalo. Entonces, siguiendo el caminito hacia el Oasis, hay el punto ése rojo. Elimínalo también y haz un camino hacia el oasis desde donde hay éste punto que acabas de eliminar. *De la isla de arriba, donde hay la Ciudad de Palmeras (con punto verde), ves que al lado hay uno Rojo? Quita el rojo o el verde. *Pues, siguiendo hacia la izquierda desde el punto que te he dicho antes, verás otro rojo. Pásalo a CASTILLO. ¡Gracias! (Luego sigo...) He renombrado los juegos a "Pokémon Elements" ok? Bueno, visita la pág del juego y la pág de Kelshia para ver toooooodas las novedades. Ah sí, otra cosa... ¿Puedo subir lo del juego a DA no? Mind Hola quieres ser mi amiga?Te ofrezco a Archivo:Mageleby.png Gracias Vik Archivo:La.gif Gracias,como recompenza podras adoptar uno Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 14:20 6 oct 2012 (UTC) |} Quieres accion? Ve a buscar a alguien mas, tengo sueño ewe ~ 07:47 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Vik D8 Al chat Please --Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 20:17 8 nov 2012 (UTC) .... p Ponme a.. right WikiAmigos Hola Vik ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Danieleli356 (discusión) 16:10 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Jolteon_NB.gif Ponme Ponme un Turtwig Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Danieleli356 (discusión) 16:29 20 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Jolteon_NB.gif Vik podrías decirle a hero que mire su discu e.eU ?Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 16:34 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Te anda el chat, a mi no D: How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 18:24 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Eliminator Has recibido este mensaje porque eres uno de los usuarios que me gustaria que fueran capitanes de mi nuevo reality. No hace falta que respondas, solo si te interesa, entra aquí Esto es una publicidad de Eliminator, el nuevo reality de [[Archivo:Suicune mini.png] Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png ~ 18:30 24 ene 2013 (UTC)] http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eliminator Hola... c: How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 12:56 20 feb 2013 (UTC)